Automatic dependent surveillance-broadcast (ADS-B) is a surveillance technology for tracking aircraft. There are several types of certified ADS-B data links: 978 MHz universal access transceiver (UAT) and 1090 MHz extended squitter (ES).
Aircraft equipped with ADS-B Out service periodically broadcasts real-time aircraft information through an onboard transmitter, including the aircraft identification, current position, altitude, and velocity.
In all cases ADS-B data is publicly available since it is unencrypted and can be collected with any compatible radio receiver.
Therefore, there is a need to safeguard the privacy of an aircraft precise location.